Cersei Lennister
, Casterlystein |Ehepartner = Robert Baratheon}} Königin Cersei Lennister ist das älteste Kind von Lord Tywin und Joanna Lennister, wenige Minuten älter als ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister. Nach Roberts Rebellion heiratete sie den neuen König Robert Baratheon und wurde so Königin der Sieben Königslande. Sie ist die Mutter von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon. Charakter & Erscheinung Sie wird als wahrhaft schön beschrieben mit einem falschen Lächeln. Selbst Eddard Stark muss sich eingestehen, dass sie sich anmutig bewegt. Sie hat blondgelocktes Haar und Augen, so grün wie sommerliche Blätter. Selbst wenn sie Wein trinkt, scheint sie nur noch schöner zu werden: dann werden ihre Wangen rot und ihre Augen leuchten wie Seefeuer. Wenn sie will, weiß sie ihre Schönheit durchaus einzusetzen. Cersei ist eigensinnig, ehrgeizig und gerissen. Sie denkt außerdem stets politisch im Sinne ihres Vaters und des Hauses Lennister und reagiert gereizt, wenn ihre Befehle nicht sofort umgesetzt werden. Sie ist machtbesessen und skupellos: sie ist der Auffassung, dass es im Spiel der Throne nur den Sieg oder den Tod gibt, ein Dazwischen gebe es nicht. Sie hält Tränen für die Waffen einer Frau, während die Männer mit dem Schwert kämpfen. So hat sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt. Sie kann die höfliche Königin spielen, die jeden hohen Gast zu umschmeicheln weiß. Sie hasst es, wenn andere sie für schwach halten, daher weint sie nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Einzige Ausnahme bildet Jaime, dem sie sich immer schon offenbaren konnte. Sie ist außerdem äußerst eitel; so ärgert sie sich bspw. nach dem Tod ihres Vaters darüber, dass sie schon wieder Schwarz tragen müsse, obwohl ihr die Farbe nicht steht. Bei all diesem Ehrgeiz neigt sie allerdings auch zu Überheblichkeit. Jaimes Ansicht nach denkt sie, sie sein "Lord Tywin mit Brüsten", doch Jaime sieht in ihr nicht die Unnachgiebigkeit und Unbarmherzigkeit ihres Vaters, sondern lediglich Zorn so plötzlich wie Seefeuer aufflammen kann, wenn man ihre Pläne durchkreuzt. Jaime denkt, dass es ihr nicht an Verstand, wohl aber an Urteilsvermögen mangelt. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters greift Cersei zudem immer öfter zum Wein. Mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime führt sie eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung, seit sie Kinder waren. Sie rechtfertigt dies damit, dass sie sich als eine Seele in zwei Körpern fühlt und dass die Targaryen schon seit Jahrhunderten Geschwister vermählten, um das Blut reinzuhalten. Cersei hatte schon immer darauf gewartet, dass Jaime zu ihr gekommen ist, aber dann hatte sie sich ihm stets geöffnet. Ihre Ehe mit Robert verläuft durchgehend glücklos, oft schlägt er sie, weil sie ihn provoziert. Sie hat ohne sein Wissen einmal ein Kind von ihm abtreiben lassen und vermeidet es seit Jahren, mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie hasst seine Berührungen. Ihr ihrer Hochzeitsnacht war er betrunken zu ihr ins Bett gekommen, hatte mit ihr geschlafen und dabei den Namen von Lyanna Stark geflüstert. Nach Roberts Tod schläft sie weiterhin in dem Bett, in dem er starb, und behauptet, es gebe ihr süße Träume. Tyrion gegenüber verhält sie sich verächtlich, seit seiner Geburt, als ihre Mutter starb. Tyrion denkt, dass sie eine gewisse Niedertracht besitzt, aber andererseits oft genug auch geblendet ist von ihrem Stolz. Anderen gegenüber verhält sie sich mitunter grausam und herzlos, besonders wenn es um ihre Kinder geht oder um ihre Ehre als Frau. Tyrion ist der Meinung, Cersei könne Angst riechen wie ein Hund Angst wittern könne. thumb|Lena Heady als Cersei in der HBO-Serie Biographie Cersei ist das älteste Kind ihrer Eltern, wurde allerdings nur einige Minuten vor ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime geboren. Die beiden waren acht Jahre alt, als ihr Bruder Tyrion zur Welt kam. Bei dessen Geburt starb allerdings ihre Mutter, was ihren Vater Lord Tywin zu einem kühlen und verbitterten Mann machte. Als Cersei acht Jahre alt war, besuchte die Prinzessin von Dorne mit ihrem Bruder Lewyn Martell und ihren Kindern Oberyn und Elia Casterlystein. Bereits in Altsass hatte der 14- oder 15-jährige Oberyn von der Geburt des entstellten Sohns von Lord Tywin Lennister gehört, und die Leute munkelten, dass das ein schlechtes Omen für das Reich sei. Als sie Casterlystein erreichten, bekamen sie Tyrion dann nicht zu Gesicht, weil er in seinem Kinderzimmer gehalten wurde. Allerdings führte Cersei Oberyn und Elia am Tag vor ihrer Abreise in Tyrions Kinderzimmer und nahm Tyrion die Windeln ab, damit sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachten konnten. Oberyn sagte, Tyrion sei zwar ein häßliches Baby gewesen, Elia aber sei trotzdem hingerissen gewesen, wie es alle jungen Mädchen beim Anblick von Babys sind, und alles in allem sei Tyrion keine Absonderlichkeit gewesen. Cersei jedoch behauptete, Tyrion habe ihre Mutter umgebracht und dann hat sie Tyrions kleinen Penis verdreht, bis Jaime ihr gesagt habe, sie solle aufhören. Dann habe sie gesagt, dass Tyrion ohnehin bald sterben würde. Die Prinzessin von Dorne und Joanna Lennister hatten einmal den Plan gehabt, Oberyn mit Cersei und Elia mit Jaime zu vermählen, was der eigentlich Grund für ihren Besuch auf Casterlystein gewesen war, doch Lord Tywin wollte nach Joannas Tod nichts mehr von dieser Vereinbarung wissen, da er sich noch in tiefer Trauer befand. Als sie noch klein waren, wurden Jaime und Cersei ständig verwechselt. Manchmal machten sie sich einen Scherz daraus, tauschten die Kleider und verbrachten den ganzen Tag als der jeweilige andere. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Jaime sein erstes Schwert bekam und in der Waffenkunst trainiert wurde, während Cersei lernte zu lächeln und zu singen und zu gefallen. Als ihr Brüste wuchsen, merkte sie schnell, dass Männer sie begehrten, und sie machte sich schon früh ein Spiel daraus. Cersei wird seit ihrer Kindheit von einer Prophezeiung verfolgt, die ihr eine Hexe namens Maggy machte. Sie sagte bereits damals voraus, dass sie einmal einen König heiraten werde, dabei aber unglücklich sein würde. Sie sagte auch voraus, dass Cersei all ihre Kinder überleben werde, die alle als König oder Königin sterben würden, und dass eine jüngere und schönere Königin ihr alles nehmen würde, was ihr lieb und teuer sei, nachdem sie sie erniedrigt habe. Schließlich würde der valonqar (valyisch für kleiner Bruder) erscheinen und ihr Leben beenden. Die junge Cersei war so sehr von dieser Prophezeiung beeindruckt, dass sie ihre Freundin Melara Heidewies tötete, die die Geschichte auch gehört hatte, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand außer ihr selbst davon wüsste. Sie hat schon immer geglaubt, dass Tyrion der valonqar sei und vermutete später, dass Margaery Tyrell die jüngere Königin sein könnte. Cersei und Jaime experimentierten schon in ihrer Kindheit in sexueller Hinsicht miteinander. Dabei wurden sie einmal von einer Zofe ihrer Mutter erwischt, und ihre Mutter richtete ihre Gemächer daraufhin in zwei unterschiedlichen Flügeln der Burg ein. Ihre Mutter drohte ihnen, es ihrem Vater zu erzählen, wenn sie so etwas jemals wieder tun würden. Kurz danach starb ihre Mutter bei Tyrions Geburt. Als Cersei jung war, versprach ihr Vater ihr, dass er sie mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen würde und sie eines Tages Königin sein würde. Bei ihrem ersten mit dem Kronprinzen beim Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt verliebte sich Cersei sofort in den Kronprinzen, allerdings wies Aerys das Angebot Lord Tywins zurück und verlobte Rhaegar stattdessen später mit Elia Martell. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren nahm Lord Tywin Cersei mit sich nach Königsmund, als er die Hand des Königs wurde. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, als er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligte, und auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch in einem Gasthaus in der Aalgasse und überredete ihn so, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Kurz nach Roberts Rebellion wurde die Heirat zwischen Cersei und Robert Baratheon arrangiert, um die Verbindung zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Baratheon zu festigen. Zunächst war Cersei begeistert von der Welle der Begeisterung, die ihr bei der Hochzeit entgegenschlug, doch wich dieses Gefühl schon in der Hochzeitsnacht, als der betrunkene und über sie herfallende Robert sie Lyanna nannte. Die Ehe nahm schon bald einen schlechten Verlauf und Cersei führte das Verhältnis mit ihrem Bruder fort. Sie gebar ihm drei Kinder (Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen), schaffte es aber, sie als Kinder Roberts auszugeben. Sie begann, Robert regelrecht zu hassen und vermied es konsequent, von ihm schwanger zu werden. Später beichtete sie Eddard Stark sogar, dass sie ein Kind von Robert abgetrieben habe, ohne dass er es je erfahren hätte. Die Geburten ihrer drei Kinder hat sie allesamt allein vollzogen, wobei Joffreys Geburt besonders hart war, denn die Wehen dauerten anderthalb Tage. Robert ging jedesmal auf die Jagd, wenn die Wehen einsetzten, stattdessen war Jaime bei ihr, dem es eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, der königlichen Entbindung beizuwohnen. Stannis erinnert sich an eine Geschichte von Joffrey und Robert: die Köche im Roten Bergfried hatten eine Küchenkatze, die sie mit Fischköpfen und Essensresten fütterten. Nun wurde die Katze tragend und die Köche erzählten Joffrey, dass sie kleine Kätzchen im Bauch hätte. Joffrey nahm sich einen Dolch und schnitt der Katze ohne Gewissensbisse den Bauch auf, um nachzusehen, ob es auch stimmte. Er fand tatsächlich kleine Kätzchen und zeigte sie Robert Baratheon, der ihn daraufhin so heftig verprügelte, dass Stannis um Joffreys Leben fürchtete. Kurz darauf wollte Robert eins seiner Bastardmädchen (vermutlich Mya Stein) an den Hof holen, doch als er Cersei davon erzählte, entgegnete sie ihm, dass der Hof ein "gefährlicher Ort für ein heranwachsendes Mädchen" sei. Robert verpasste Cersei zwar einen Bluterguss, beließ es aber dann dabei. Die wahre Abstammung ihrer drei Kinder blieb ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, bis Stannis Baratheon Verdacht schöpfte, als ihm auffiel, dass Roberts Bastardkinder allesamt schwarze Haare und blaue Augen hatten, bei den drei Erben diese Merkmale aber allesamt fehlten. Er vertraute sich der damaligen Hand des Königs Jon Arryn an, und die beiden betrieben weitere Nachforschungen, bis Arryn schließlich vergiftet wurde, bevor sie handeln konnten, was Stannis dazu verleitete, nach Drachenstein zu fliehen. Die gefundene Fährte wurde dann aber von Eddard Stark aufgenommen. Bei dem Turnier von Lennishort schwängert Robert eine Kellnerin, die dann Zwillinge gebärt. Cersei lässt die Kinder umbringen und verkauft die Kellnerin an einen durchreisenden Sklavenhändler. Nach dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag begleitet sie ihren Vater und dessen großes Gefolge zurück nach Casterlystein, während in Königsmund zeitgleich Jon Arryn plötzlich stirbt, was Eddard Starks Verdacht erhärtet, dass sie etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könne. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn begleitet Cersei mit den Kindern und einem großen Hofstaat König Robert nach Winterfell. Sie nimmt an dem Fest teil, dass die Starks für den König veranstalten. An dem Tag vor der Abreise nach Königsmund wird Cersei mit ihrem Bruder Jaime von Bran Stark zufällig dabei erwischt, wie sie Sex in der Turmruine haben, und Jaime stößt Bran aus dem Turmfenster in der Absicht ihn zu töten, um das Geheimnis ihrer Beziehung weiter zu bewahren. Später scheltet sie ihn dafür, dass er so impulsiv gehandelt habe, stattdessen hätten sie Bran einfach nur einschüchtern sollen. Als sich der Hofstaat wieder auf die Heimreise nach Königsmund aufmacht, kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Joffrey von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria angefallen wird, als diese dem Schlachterjungen Mycah helfen will, der von Joffrey grundlos bedroht wird. Joffrey erzählt seinen Eltern später, dass Arya und ihr Wolf ihn grundlos angegriffen hätten. Cersei fordert eine harte Strafe für Arya, aber Robert möchte davon nichts wissen. Cersei kann sich dann aber mit ihrer Forderung durchsetzen, dass einer der Schattenwölfe als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung sterben muss, und da Nymeria verschwunden ist, soll Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet werden. Dabei möchte Cersei ihren kleinen Sieg gegenüber dem Haus Stark voll auskosten, indem sie sagt, dass sie das Fell des Wolfes tragen möchte, den Ilyn Payn töten soll, aber Eddard vollstreckt das Urteil mit eigener Hand und lässt anschließend die Überreste nach Winterfell überführen. Am ersten Abend des Turniers der Hand schreit Robert sie beim Abendbankett an, sodass sie einfach von der Tribüne stürmt. Der Grund des Streits war, dass Cersei Robert verbieten wollte, am nächsten Tag beim Buhurt mitzukämpfen, was sich Robert nicht gefallen lassen wollte. Am nächsten Tag bleibt Cersei dem Turnier fern, obwohl Robert seine Meinung noch einmal geändert hat. Später erklärt Varys Eddard Stark, dass diese Maskerade ein Mordversuch gegen den König war, der bei dem Buhurt leicht hätte getötet werden können, wobei man es wie einen Unfall hätte aussehen lassen können. Durch Cerseis "Verbot" sei Robert nur noch mehr angespornt worden, am Buhurt teilzunehmen. Nach der Entführung Tyrions durch Catelyn greift Jaime Eddard eines Nachts auf den Straßen von Königsmund an und tötet dabei drei seiner Männer. Später stellt Robert Eddard zu Rede und verlangt, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließen solle. Cersei nimmt auch an der Unterhaltung teil und provoziert Robert, indem sie ihm vorwirft, nicht Manns genug zu sein, um die Familienehre wiederherzustellen. Er schlägt sie daraufhin derart ins Gesicht, dass sie eine Prellung davonträgt, die sie aber stolz als "Ehrenmahl" tragen will. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Eddard, der das Amt der Hand wieder angenommen hat, entdeckt kurz darauf das Geheimnis von Cerseis Kindern. Er konfrontiert Cersei mit der Wahrheit und droht, dass er es ihm berichten werde, sobald er von der Jagd heimkehrt. Er empfiehlt Cersei, mit den Kindern ins Exil zu gehen. Cersei leugnet nichts und droht ihrerseits, dass Eddard einen schweren Fehler begangen habe. Nach dem Gespräch veranlasst Cersei, dass ihr Vetter Lancel Lennister, Roberts Knappe, den König mit dreifach gestärktem Wein versorgt, sodass dieser bei der Jagd nach einem riesigen Keiler schwer verunglückt. Nach Roberts Jagdunfall wird er zurück in den Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo Cersei zusammen mit Renly und Pycelle bei dem tödlich verwundetem König wachen, bis Eddard erscheint und Robert sie alle hinausschickt. Unter Protest verlässt auch Cersei das Zimmer. Als die anderen wieder hereingelassen werden, ist Cersei verschwunden. Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt sie am Morgen ihre Soldaten trainieren. Als Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberuft, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, lässt sie Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsaal rufen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreißt das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen. Zuvor war Sansa, die sich über ihren Vater geärgert hat, weil sie Joffrey vor ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise nicht mehr sehen durfte, zu Cersei gekommen und hatte ihr von Eddards Plänen erzählt. Cersei ließ sie in ein Turmzimmer von Maegors Feste einsperren, bevor sie sie am dritten Tag zu sich kommen ließ und sie erfolgreich dazu drängte, ihrer Familie vier Briefe zu schreiben, in denen sie erklärt, dass ihr Vater ein Verräter sei. Bei Joffreys erster Hofversammlung wird sie als Königinregentin, Licht des Westens und Protektorin des Reiches vorgestellt. Sie nimmt den Platz von Stannis Baratheon im Kleinen Rat ein. Dann verkündet sie, dass Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen wird, was den alten Ritter sehr erbost. Nachdem er den Saal verlassen hat, wird Sandor Clegane in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Als Sansa Joffrey anschließend bittet, Gnade für ihren Vater walten zu lassen, gibt sie vor, von ihr enttäuscht zu sein, da sie immer noch nicht verstanden habe, dass ihr Vater ein Verräter sei. Einige Tage später wird sie Zeugin, wie Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegt und Joffrey ihn zur Verwunderung aller entgegen ihres Rates zum Tode verurteilt. Ser Ilyn Payn vollzieht das Urteil an Ort und Stelle vor der Septe. Sie nimmt fortan an den Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates statt. Als Renly Baratheon Margaery Tyrell ehelicht und Anspruch auf den Thron erhebt, erzählt Cersei Joffrey zunächst nichts davon, weil sie fürchtet, dass Joffrey Renly mit den Goldröcken entgegenmarschieren würde. Stattdessen befiehlt sie ihrem Vater, dass er mit seiner Armee die Hauptstadt beschützen soll, der aber schickt Tyrion als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Überrascht und distanziert empfängt sie ihren Bruder Tyrion Lennister an König Joffreys 13. Namenstag in Königsmund. Zunächst ist sie empört über den Befehl ihres Vaters, dass Tyrion die amtierende Hand des Königs sein soll, doch dann lässt sie sich auf einen Deal mit Tyrion ein: er wird von ihr geduldet, was auch beinhaltet, dass er Joffrey zur Vernunft bringt, aber unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie über Alles informiert wird und das letzte Wort hat. In der Zwischenzeit scheitert ihr Plan, Roberts Bastarde zu beseitigen, weil Gendry mittlerweile in der Obhut Yorens bzw. der Nachtwache ist. Sie ist bei der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats anwesend, in der über die im Reich verbreiteten Erlasse von König Stannis diskutiert wird, in denen dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei anprangert. Kleinfinger schlägt vor, eigene Gerüchte zu streuen: Sharin Baratheons Vater sei in Wirklichkeit Flickenfratz. Cersei gefällt diese Idee. Sie inspiziert regelmäßig mit einer kleinen Reiterschar die Verteidigungsanlage von Königsmund und wirft Tyrion vor, sich nicht genügend darum zu kümmern. Tyrion fängt die Friedensbedingungen von Robb ab, die Ser Cleos Frey nach Königsmund gebracht hat, und Cersei diskutiert mit Tyrion dessen Plan, Myrcella nach Dorne zu schicken, um sie in ein paar Jahren mit Trystan Martell zu vermählen. Indirekt verrät sie Tyrion dadurch, dass sie von dem Plan schon weiß, dass Pycelle ihr Spitzel ist. Wenig später überbringt Tyrion ihr die Neuigkeit, dass Renly und Stannis sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, und er schafft es, ihr ein Abführmittel in den Wein zu kippen, sodass sie an der Hofsitzung des nächsten Tages nicht teilnehmen kann und somit auch nicht verhindert, dass Tyrion veranlasst, dass 100 Rotröcke unter Vylarr mit Ser Cleos Frey und den Gebeinen Eddard Starks zurück nach Schnellwasser geschickt werden. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Erbost über die Festnahme Pycelles schickt Cersei Lancel mitten in der Nacht mit der Forderung seiner Freilassung zu Tyrion. Dieser konfrontiert Lancel damit, dass er über dessen Rolle im Tod Robert Baratheons Bescheid wisse genauso wie darüber, dass Lancel mit Cersei schlafe. Er zwingt Lancel, Cersei in Zukunft für ihn auszuspionieren. Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Cersei ist zunächst dagegen, gibt aber am Ende nach. Schon bald versucht Cersei, Ersatz für den Verlust der Rotröcke zu finden. Sie trifft sich heimlich mit den Schwarzkessel-Brüdern, um eine eigene Söldnertruppe aufzustellen. Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt kommt es auf halber Strecke zum Aufstand von Königsmund. Sei kann sich wie die meisten anderen in die Burg retten und unterstützt dann sogar Tyrion, für Ordnung zu sorgen. In der Folge plant Cersei, Tommen heimlich nach Rosby zu bringen und ihn dort als Pagen zu tarnen, um ihn vor dem Pöbel der Stadt und Tyrion zu schützen. Nachdem die Vorhut von Stannis' Armee vor Königsmund ihr Lager aufschlägt, erfährt Cersei von Sansas erster Blutung. Sie beruhigt sie und sagt ihr, dass sie vielleicht nicht Joffrey, wohl aber ihre Kinder lieben werde. Bei einem Abendessen zwischen Cersei und Tyrion kommt es zum Streit, nachdem sie zunächst über Politik geredet haben: Cersei führt Tyrion Alayaya vor im Glauben, es sei Shae, und Tyrion lässt sie in dem Glauben, droht ihr aber seinerseits, dass er Tommen dasselbe antun werde wie sie dem Mädchen. Am Abend der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser versammelt sie alle adeligen Frauen in Maegors Feste. Tyrions Plan geht auf und die Lennister können Stannis' Flotte in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit Hilfe des Seefeuers vernichten. Cersei, die ihre Gäste in der Zwischenzeit im Ballsaal bewirtet, betrinkt sich und erklärt Sansa, wie sie ihre Weiblichkeit einsetzen soll und dass Ser Ilyn den Auftrag hat, sie zu töten, falls die Burg fällt. Als die schlechten Nachrichten sich häufen, befiehlt sie, Joffrey in Maegors Feste holen zu lassen und die Zugbrücke der Feste hochziehen zu lassen. Dann stürmt sie hinaus. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nimmt sie an der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund teil. Sie spricht sich im Namen des Kleinen Rates dafür aus, dass Joffrey die Verlobung mit Sansa auflöst und stattdessen Margaery Tyrell heiratet. Tyrion wird unterdessen in einem Krankenbett von Maester Ballabar in Cerseis Auftrag gepflegt und mit Mohnblumensaft außer Gefecht gesetzt. Im Krankenbett denkt Tyrion darüber nach, dass Cersei Ser Mandon Moor bezahlt haben muss, damit Tyrion die Schlacht nicht überlebt. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Während Tyrion nach der Schlacht noch für ein paar Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, ordnet Cersei die Machtverhältnisse, teils zusammen mit ihrem Vater, wieder zu ihren Gunsten: Ser Jaslyn, der in der Schlacht gefallen ist, wird als Kommandant der Stadtwache durch Ser Addam Marbrand ersetzt, die Bergstämme werden allesamt vertrieben, Tyrons Söldner entlohnt und entlassen und Alayaya wird öffentlich ausgepeitscht und vertrieben. Auch wenn Joffrey nun mit Margaery Tyrell verlobt ist, versucht sie, ihren Einfluss auf Sansa aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie lässt ihr ein Kleid anfertigen. Sie besucht den schwer verwundeten Lancel jeden Tag, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab nimmt. Cersei nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, bei der auch Tyrion erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist. Als darüber diskutiert wird, wie mit einigen desertierten Goldröcken verfahren werden soll, die nun ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen, verlangt Cersei, die gnadenlos hinrichten zu lassen, weil sie Joffreys Leben riskiert hätten. Im Anschluss an die offizielle Sitzung bittet Tywin alle hinaus bis auf Cersei, Tyrion und Kevan, um Weiteres zu besprechen: Kleinfinger hat verraten, dass die Tyrells planen, Sansa mit Willas Tyrell zu vermählen. Um das zu verhindern, drängt Tywin Cersei, ihn stattdessen zu heiraten. Auch Tyrion soll endlich heiraten, und Tywin hat Sansa im Kopf, um Erbansprüche auf den Norden geltend machen zu können. Dann berichtet Tywin, dass Robb Jeyne Westerling geheiratet und so das Versprechen Lord Walder Frey gegenüber geborchen habe. Cersei schenkt Sansa ein neues Kleid und erklärt ihr erst am Tag der Anprobe, dass sie Tyrion noch am gleichen Tag in der Burgsepte heiraten soll. Nach der Zeremonie gibt es eine Feier im Kleinen Saal, an dem nun auch die Tyrells teilnehmen. Cersei tanzt mit Lord Paxter Rothweyn, Lord Mathis Esch und am Ende mit ihrem Vater. Nach dem Tanz verkündet Joffrey, dass er das Brautpaar betten möchte, aber Tyrion rammt einen Dolch in den Tisch und droht, Joffrey zu kastrieren, falls er sie zwinge. Cersei ist entsetzt und weist ihren Vater darauf hin, dass Tyrion seinem König gedroht habe. Lord Tywin beruhigt die Situation, indem er Tyrion zu einer Entschuldigung zwingt. Tyrion führt Sansa ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in ein Gemach im Turm der Hand. Lord Maes lehnt den Vorschlag ab, Cersei mit seinem Erben Willas zu vermählen. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund der Königsfamilie die Neuigkeiten. Als Joffrey fordert, keine Gnade mit den Flusslords zu haben und Robbs Kopf einfordert, um ihn Sansa zu seiner Hochzeit zu schenken, nennt Tyrion ihn ein Ungeheuer und droht ihm, dass er besser aufpassen solle, da zur Zeit viele Könige stürben. Empört sieht Cersei darin einen Beweis, wozu Tyrion fähig wäre. Beim königlichen Frühstück am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit schenkt sie Joffrey den Lennister-Brautmantel, den sie bei ihrer Hochzeit und ihre Mutter bei deren Hochzeit getragen hat, damit er ihn Margaery umhängen kann. Auf dem Hochzeitsfest sitzt sie auf dem Ehrenpodest in Joffreys unmittelbarer Nähe. Als Joffrey zwei Zwerge einen Tjost auf kleinen Tieren reitend vorführen lässt, um sich über Tyrion lustig zu machen, lacht auch Cersei diebisch. Als Joffrey dann erstickt ist, ist sie sich sofort sicher, dass er vergiftet wurde und befiehlt der Königsgarde, Tyrion und Sansa festzunehmen. Als Jaime kurz später wieder nach Königsmund zurückkehrt, sucht er als erstes Cersei in der Königlichen Septe auf. Sie haben zunächst leidenschaftlichen Sex neben dem aufgebahrten Leichnam Joffreys, doch als Jaime ihr von seinen Plänen erzählt, offen mit ihr als Schwester zusammenleben zu wollen, wie es im Haus Targaryen immer schon üblich war, erklärt sie die Idee für verrückt und schickt ihn fort. Bei seinem Vater erfährt Jaime von dessen neuesten Plänen: er will, dass Jaime aus der Königsgarde austritt, damit er sein Erbe in Casterlystein antreten kann, Tommen soll ihn als Mündel begleiten, damit er möglichst weit von Cersei weg aufwächst, Cersei soll neu vermählt werden, eventuell mit Oberyn Martell, und Jaime soll Margaery Tyrell heiraten. Jaime widersetzt sich vehement, da er seinen Dienst in der Königsgarde nicht aufgeben will. Tyrion wird unter Arrest gestellt und in eine Turmzelle gesperrt. Bronn besucht Tyrion und berichtet, dass er Lollys Schurwerth heiraten wird, eine Ehe, die Cersei arrangiert hat, um Tyrion die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, Bronn als Kämpfer für ein Urteil durch Kampf zu gewinnen. Bei der mehrtägigen Verhandlung gegen Tyrion sagen zahlreiche Zeugen gegen ihn aus, manche von ihnen sind offensichtlich von Cersei beeinflusst oder gekauft wie etwa Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel, der behauptet, Tyrion hätte Joffreys Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen wollen. Nach dem dritten Verhandlungstag erscheint Oberyn Martell bei Tyrion und erklärt, Cersei hätte ihm angeboten, ihn zu heiraten, aber Oberyn lehnt das entschieden ab. Prinz Oberyn Martell deutet Tyrion gegenüber an, dass Fürst Doran Martell einen eigenen Plan nach Joffreys Tod haben könnte: nach Dornischem Recht sei Myrcella Baratheon die Thronerbin, die außerdem mit Trystan Martell verlobt ist, und in dieser Konstellation könnte sogar Cersei in einen Gewissenskonflikt geraten, falls Dorne dem designierten Tommen Baratheon den Thron streitig machen würde, denn mit Hilfe des Dornischen Rechts wäre sie sogar Erbin von Casterlystein. Oberyn bietet sich schließlich Tyrion an, als Recke in einem Urteil durch Kampf gegen Cerseis Recken Ser Gregor Clegane zu kämpfen, um so Rache für den Mord an Elia Martell zu nehmen. Sie bringt Shae dazu, am vierten Verhandlungstag schwere Vorwürfe gegen Tyrion vorzubringen und ist eine der ersten, die lauthals loslachen, als sie behauptet, er habe stets von ihr verlangt, ihn "Riese von Lennister" zu nennen. Als Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf verlangt, drängt sie ihren Vater zunächst, Tyrion sein Recht zu geben, doch als sich Oberyn Martell für Tyrion meldet, sieht Tyrion Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht. Beim Urteil durch Kampf am folgenden Tag schaut sie vom Ehrenpodest aus zu und sieht, wie Ser Gregor Clegane Prinz Oberyn Martell tötet. Wenig später sucht Cersei Jaime in seinem Zimmer im Turm der Weißen Schwerter auf und will ihn überreden, dass er die Königsgarde verlässt und damit seinen Vater besänftigt, damit er sie nicht von Tommen fortschickt und neu verheiratet. Als Jaime sich dem und ihren Annäherungsversuchen verweigert, wird sie wütend und verhöhnt ihn. Nachdem Jaime Tyrion zur Flucht verholfen hat, erzählt diesem ihm von Cerseis Affären mit Lancel und Ser Osmund. Anschließend tötet Tyrion noch Lord Tywin, bevor er flieht. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Cersei wird spät in der Nacht geweckt und in Tywins Kammer gebracht, wo sie zunächst Shaes Leiche ungesehen verschwinden lassen will. Sie streitet sich kurz mit Jaime darüber, wie es weitergehen soll, doch sie lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie für Tommen regieren will. Als die Nachricht von Tyrions Flucht eintrifft, wird sie an Maggys Prophezeiung aus ihrer Kindheit erinnert. Cersei und Tommen nehmen an der morgendlichen Totenandacht Tywin Lennisters teil, wobei sich Cersei in ständiger Sorge um ihren Sohn befindet und es sie beunruhigt, dass er so weich ist. Cersei brüskiert Lord Maes Tyrell vor dem halben Hof, indem Sie Tywins Pläne durchkreuzt, Ser Garth Tyrell zum neuen Meister der Münze zu machen. Sie behauptet, sie habe dieses Amt bereits Lord Gil Rosby verliehen, was sie anschließend dann auch erst tut. Bei einer Unterredung mit Qyburn gibt sie ihm die Erlaubnis, mit dem sterbenden Ser Gregor Clegane heimlich zu experimentieren. Ihr Onkel Ser Kevan lehnt es schließlich ab, Tommens Hand des Königs zu werden, und er macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie als Regentin und Mutter für unfähig hält, was sie so zornig macht, dass sie ihm ein Glas Wein ins Gesicht schleudert. Noch in der Nacht besucht sie Jaime als Schankmädchen verkleidet in der Großen Septe bei dessen Totenwache und bittet ihn erneut, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen und Hand des Königs zu werden, doch Jaime bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung. Am nächten Morgen findet eine weitere Totenandacht statt, bei der sich Tommen vor dem ganzen Hof an der Bahre des stark verwesten Leichnams seines Großvaters übergibt und aus der Septe läuft. Jaime eilt ihm hinterher und beruhigt ihn, doch als Cersei erscheint, schimpft sie mit Tommen. Als sie allein sind, schlägt Jaime ihr vor, Lord Maes zu bitten, Sturmkap für sie zu erobern, um ihm zu schmeicheln und ihn aus der Stadt zu schicken. Dazu solle sie ruhig Tommen mit Margaery vermählen. Wenig später schon heiraten Margaery und Tommen im kleineren Rahmen: nach der Zeremonie in der Königlichen Septe findet eine Feier im Kleinen Saal statt. Zwischen den Gängen verrät Taena von Myr Cersei, dass ihre Zofe Senelle sie ausspioniert. Nach insgesamt sieben Gängen und ein wenig Gesang durch Wat, einem Günstling Margaerys, eröffnet das Brautpaar den Tanz, wobei die beiden absurd aussehen, da Margaery einen halben Meter größer ist als Tommen und er zudem unbeholfen wirkt. Anschließend tanzen auch die anderen Gäste, wobei Cersei Lord Maes, Lancel und auch Jaime abwimmelt und sich wieder einmal in boshafter Weise über Jaimes Stumpf lustig macht. Als Cersei später den Turm der Hand von Hallyn mit Seefeuer verbrennen lässt, möchte sie gerne noch etwas länger zusehen, als die Gäste wieder in den Saal zurückkehren. Jaime will sie nicht alleine draußen lassen, also bestimmt sie Ser Osmund, bei ihr zu bleiben. Als die Nachricht eintrifft, dass Stannis Drachenstein verlassen hat, versetzt das Cersei in helle Aufregung, weil sie denkt, Stannis habe den Kampf aufgegeben und begebe sich freiwillig ins Exil. Dann trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Stannis an der Mauer eine Schlacht gewonnen hat, woraufhin Cersei einen fürchterlichen Wutausbruch bekommt. Cersei schickt Lord Maes und Lord Mathis Esch nach Sturmkap und behält nur 2000 Lennister-Veteranen in Königsmund, die von Lord Paxters Flotte nach Drachenstein gebracht werden sollen. Die restlichen Westmänner schickt sie zurück in ihre Heimat, und am Tag der Abreise inszeniert sie sich und Tommen gekonnt in deren Lager. Als Jaime sie aufsucht, ist Taena von Myr bei ihr, während Cersei wieder einmal betrunken ist, was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkommt. Unter vier Augen erklärt sie ihm, wen sie in den Kleinen Rat zu berufen beabsichtigt: Lord Hallyn oder Lord Orton Sonnwetter als Hand des Königs, Auran Wasser als Meister der Schiffe und dazu noch Qyburn. Jaime ist entsetzt über diese Auswahl, aber Cersei lässt sich nicht umstimmen und jagt Jaime hinaus. Inzwischen treffen die ersten Kopfgeldjäger mit Köpfen in Königsmund ein, aber keiner davon ist von Tyrion. Cersei scheut davor, die Morde an den falschen Verdächtigen zu ahnden, da sie fürchtet, dass andere Kopfgeldjäger dann mit weniger Ehrgeiz nach Tyrion jagen könnten. Cersei erhebt außerdem Qyburn in den Stand eines Lords und macht ihn zu einem Mitglied des Kleinen Rats, den sie gänzlich umstrukturiert und alle Männer der Weite und der Tyrells entfernt: Ser Harys Swyft wird Hand des Königs, Gil Rosby Meister der Münze, Orton Sonnwetter Meister des Rechts, Auran Wasser Meister der Schiffe und als Berater fungieren weiterhin Pycelle und neu hinzukommend Qyburn. Da sie keine "Meister" mehr neben sich dulden will, benennt sie die Ämter um in "Lord Kämmerer", "Justiziar" und "Großadmiral". Bei der ersten Ratsversammlung verteidigt sie die Berufung Qyburns gegen die Bedenken Pycelles, den sie deutlich in die Schranken weist. Zunächst erklärt Cersei, dass sie Ser Balon Swann mit Ser Gregors Kopf nach Dorne schicken wird, dann diskutieren die Ratsmitglieder das Aufkommen der Spatzen und die Nachfolge vom kürzlich verstorbenen Hohen Septons, für dessen Mord sie vermutlich Qyburn beauftragt hat, und schließlich weist sie die Forderung zurück, Petyr Baelish den Lords der Erklärung zu überlassen, wenngleich sie ihnen gewährt, die Ordnung im Grünen Tal nach ihren Vorstellungen wiederherzustellen. Als Auran Wasser fordert, zehn neue Dromonen für die stark dezimierte Königliche Flotte bauen zu lassen, entscheidet Cersei, das nötige Geld dafür einzusparen, indem die Krone die Schuldenrückzahlung an die Eiserne Bank von Braavos vorerst einstellt. Mit den Eisenmännern will sie kein Bündnis eingehen, genau so wenig will sie Lord Walder Freys Forderungen nachgehen. Dann entkräftigt sie das Gerücht, dass die Goldene Kompanie ihren Vertrag mit Myr gebrochen habe, um sich Stannis Baratheon anzuschließen wollen: die Kompanie zieht nach Volantis und nicht nach Westen, Stannis habe überhaupt nicht genügend Gold für Söldner und der Krieg sei ohnehin fast entschieden. Pycelle warnt den Rat davor, dass Stannis ein Bündnis mit den Wildlingen einzugehen versuche, aber auch hierin sieht Cersei keine Gefahr. Sie erklärt, dass Haus Manderly sich der Krone anschließen würde unter der Bedingung, dass Wylis Manderly freigelassen wird. Cersei erteilt außerdem den Befehl, dass Lord Wyman Manderly Ser Davos Seewert köpfen soll, der als Abgesandter Stannis' nach Weißwasserhafen gereist war. Die Nachtwache betreffend beschließt der Rat, dass der neue Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee entfernt werden müsse. Dazu will Cersei auf Qyburns Vorschlag zum Schein 100 Männer als Unterstützung an die Mauer schicken, die sich dann gegen Jon Schnee wenden sollen. Familie * Tywin Lennister, ihr Vater * Joanna Lennister, ihre Mutter ** Cersei Lennister ** Robert Baratheon, ihr Gemahl *** Joffrey Baratheon, ihr älterer Sohn *** Myrcella Baratheon, ihre Tochter *** Tommen Baratheon, ihr jüngerer Sohn ** Jaime Lennister, ihr Zwillingsbruder ** Tyrion Lennister, ihr jüngerer Bruder Stammbaum Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Adelige Frau Kategorie:Herrschergemahlinnen Kategorie:Regenten